


I'll Always Be There to Remind You

by Farrokhfan



Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Jim Hutton - Fandom, Jimercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrokhfan/pseuds/Farrokhfan
Summary: In which Freddie reads something upsetting and Jim comforts him. Jimercury. One shot.





	I'll Always Be There to Remind You

Freddie usually returned from the studio very late. Often, Jim had already fallen asleep by the time his husband returned, and would only wake to the sound of the bedroom door creaking open, followed by the feeling of Freddie getting into bed, and finally to the feeling of Freddie’s slim arm snaking around his waist.

It was 4pm when the front door opened and Freddie entered.

Confused, Jim turned around from his place in front of the tv to see his husband looking particularly glum.

“Freddie?” He spoke. “This is early for you isn’t it?”

“I suppose so…” Freddie mumbled in hushed tones as he approached Jim and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Freddie…” Jim repeated, taking hold of his husband’s wrist as he turned to walk away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Freddie replied, avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah, alright. You can’t fool me, Freddie. What is it?”

“Nothing, Jim.” Freddie pulled his wrist free and walked away. “I’m going upstairs for a rest.”

Jim rolled his eyes.

Typical Freddie.

He wanted to speak about what was on his mind. Of course he did. But as usual it would need to be coaxed out of him. What Freddie wanted was to be followed and asked what was wrong. So Jim would do it, as he always did, because he knew that when his husband acted like this was when he needed Jim most.

When Jim entered their bedroom Freddie was lying face down in the pillows.

“Freddie.” Jim began. “Your shoes are on the bed…” He joked, looking down at his lover’s sneakers. “I thought you hated when I did that.”

“It’s my fucking bed.” Freddie mumbled.

Jim rolled his eyes again. Yes, Freddie was being rude, but Jim knew why.

“Are you alright, love...? Really?” Jim sat down beside Freddie’s form and rubbed his back gently.

“I’m fucking fine, Jim. Like I said.”

“You expect me to believe that with you lying face down in the pillows for no reason at all? And don’t be rude to me. Do you want me to leave?”

Silence…

Freddie shook his head without speaking.

“Then tell me what’s wrong. Did something happen at the studio?”

“Sort of.” Freddie mumbled, his voice muffled.

“Just tell me, Fred. You always play this game! We could save a lot of time if you just told me!”

“No.” Freddie spat like a child.

“I could make you tell me love, you know that.” Jim teased, starting to pinch Freddie’s side. His husband was dreadfully ticklish, and while Jim knew this wasn’t the time, Freddie kind of deserved it.

Freddie jumped.

_“Jehehehehemmf-fuhuhkoffhahaha!”_ He giggled, snapping his arms down to protect his sides.

Jim stopped.

“If you’re going to do that just go away!” Freddie whined.

“I just want to help you, Freddie!” Jim was becoming frustrated. “What is it? Did someone say something?”

Freddie nodded.

His breath hitched.

Jim touched his back affectionately only to notice his breathing had changed. Was he crying?

“Freddie… please, look at me.” He gently pulled Freddie’s shoulder and his heart sank when he saw Freddie’s red tear stained face.

“Oh… Fred.”

Looking at Jim only made Freddie weep more and he pulled him into an embrace immediately.

“Shhhh love. Don’t cry…” Jim soothed. His heart broke as he held his husband. “Tell me what happened.”

“ _I’m f-fucking sick of it!”_ Freddie wept, still clinging to Jim’s shoulders.

“Sick of what, love?”

“ _The-the things they say_!”

Oh…

Someone had said something about Freddie’s teeth.

Again.

Jim’s chest burned with anger.

He shifted to lie beside Freddie, who still clung to him. Jim pulled away slightly, gently wiping Freddie’s tears.

“What did they say love?”

Freddie started crying again.

“I- I r-read something… _They… they just… about my teeth_ …”

Jim nodded. He knew it.

“Did they say something cruel, Freddie?”

Freddie nodded, wiping his own tears with the heel of his hand like a child.

_“W-when will it stop?!”_

“Look.” Jim began, taking Fred’s face in his hands. “I don’t know what they said and you don’t have to say it out loud if you don’t want to. But I don’t care!”

Freddie looked puzzled.

“I don’t care and neither should you!” Jim placed a kiss on Freddie’s forehead, eliciting a small smile amongst the tears. “You are beautiful inside and out, Freddie. You don’t even realise how special you are!”

Freddie smiled again.

“Fuck them!” Jim began again.

“B-but… but they’re right…” Freddie mumbled in his usual soft voice.

“No! They’re not! God, Freddie. Have you any clue how beautiful you are? I mean have you looked in a mirror?”

Freddie snickered.

“I don’t think people see me the way you do, Jim.”

“They do. I wish _you_ could see yourself the way _I_ see you. You’re… _perfect_ to me, Freddie. Even when you’re telling me to fuck off.”

Freddie giggled.

“I’m sorry for that. I don’t mean to.”

“I know you don’t.”

“You’re the most giving, loving person I have ever met and I hate that these _assholes_ can change the way you see yourself.”

“I don’t often see you so riled up, Jim.”

“I don’t often see you so upset, love.”

“Rubbish. I cry all the time, darling.”

“You’re a sap, yes.” Jim smiled. “But crying over a TV ad isn’t the same as this.”

Freddie’s small smile faded.

“I’m a very lucky man.”

“Yes.” Jim smirked. “You are.”

Freddie sniffed and wiped his tears again.

“Come here.” Jim cooed, pulling his husband into a tight embrace. He felt Freddie exhale into his neck. God, he loved this man. This mad, intense, colourful, wonderful, brilliant man. “I don’t ever want you to feel like this, Freddie.”

“Like what?”

“Like you aren’t loved.” Jim pulled away. “But if you do… I’ll always be here to remind you.”

Freddie choked back a sob.

“Now who’s the sap?” He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. I thought of this the other day and thought it was a bit cute so here you go!


End file.
